


Change of Hearts

by YariChan



Series: Descendants ABO!au [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants 2 - Fandom, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alpha Harry Hook, Alpha Jay, Alpha Mal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Uma, F/M, M/M, Not really a relantionship center fanfic, Omega Ben, Omega Carlos, Omega Evie, Omega Gil, She just an angry teen, Uma really cares about Harry and Gil in here, also author don't speak english so, but not really important to the plot, how to tag, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: When Mal leaves Auradon, Ben and her friends go to the isle to make her return with them to Auradon, but when Ben gets kidnap everything turns out to be a little more difficult than the expect.





	Change of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not really good at sumaries here but I swear it's better than ot sounds. Or at least I think so. This goes mostly with the plot-line, with some changes of course.
> 
> Btw I'm not an english speaker so if you see any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Also I don't own descendants so fair use here.

Being in the isle was bad. Being in the isle with three unmarked omegas was worst. Jay was supposed to be watching over them, but it was the isle after all. They needed to be extremely careful, but for some reason Ben wasn’t getting that. The streets of the isle were dangerous but at night, they could be mortal traps. That wasn’t Auradon at all. Ben, Evie and Carlos received stares that Ben hadn’t seen in all his life while walking through the small groups of persons that they encountered.

Being an omega was ok in Auradon, but in the isle you weren’t more than a cheap piece of meat, and a warm hole when your heat stroked, and of course, suppressants weren’t a thing in there.

“Ok Ben, I know you’re super exited to see this amazing hole of crap and blood but for fuck sake please, stop wandering around!” Jay said, grabbing him by the arm and leaving him next to Evie, who doesn’t give Ben a nice look at all, and returning back to the front of the group.

“You’re scared, but we all are, Ben.” Evie wasn’t even looking at him, putting all her attention in the way. “But if something happens to you Mal will kill us”

“I know I’m not really popular in here but maybe if you let me-“

“Dude, your father literally trapped everyone in a shitty small island with no decent type of living, of course you’re not popular in here.” Answered Carlos, not letting Ben finish, while leaning into Jay’s side as they walk.

Carlos was the most unlikely to get molested of the three, unlike Ben and Evie he was, literally, being hold by an alpha. Jay’s arm was around his waist and his scent was all around him, but sometimes in the isle even the mark of your mate wasn’t enough to keep people away.

They were finally a few blocks away from Mal’s place when Jay told them to stop and just try to act not suspicious. In front of them passed a guy, who was very concentrated in detangled what it looked to be a fishing nest. When he disappeared on the corned the three vk’s could finally breathe.

“What was that about?” Asked Ben, confused about the situation that just happened. “Who was that boy?”

“You don’t want to know…” Carlos whispered with a soft chuckled.

“His name’s Gil, son of Gaston.” Jay told him, resting his back on the dirty wall behind them. “You know, the guy who tried to kill your father and all of that.”

“I didn’t know he had a son” That was the only answer Ben could give him. The name of that man was, of course, always a taboo theme back home.

“Actually he has a few, but he’s the only one who isn’t called Gaston Jr.” Evie always had information to add, in every place, every time. “But nobody knows why.”

“Oh my god Evie, everyone knows why” Said Carlos, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “We all know Gaston doesn’t want his name related to and omega, so that’s the reason.”

“Well, it’s not confirmed data, though.” Evie whispered. She just shrugs and looks away from Carlos, knowing he had been right.

“Ok enough talk, we need to get Mal and just leave this place before someone sees us.” For once, Jay was the one who was trying to just not get into any troubles. Auradon had done well to him.

“And for someone we mean our parents” Evie said, embracing herself at the thought of seen her mother again.

Carlos didn’t say anything but the idea of being reunited with Cruella was terrified enough to make him shiver. As they walk Ben saw Jay whisper something in his ear, something to make him calm, he guessed.

 “So, what’s the deal with that Gaston’s kid?” Ben asked, trying to not raise his voice so much. In the isle even the walls have ears. “Because I don’t know if I was the only one too see that but he had a fresh bond mark on his neck.”

“Villains are still allowed to bond and all of that, you know?” Jay answered, looking at him with while next to him Carlos shook his head. “In the isle you take what you want to be yours.” He finally adds.

Ben didn’t talk the rest of the way, thankfully. And when they finally reach Mal’s place Evie told him to just go alone and try to talk to convince her to come back to Auradon with them. But Mal was decided to stay on the isle and send Ben back with the rest of her friends alone and heartbroken. But hey, they could still fix that.  Or they could have, if Ben hadn’t been kidnapped by Uma’s crew.

How Uma did knew they were in the isle in the first place?

So while Jay, Carlos and Evie were trying to not get killed by Mal for losing Ben, he was being dragged by the empty streets by a pair of alphas. They finally released him in front of what it looked to be a dock, even thought there was only one boat in there, a middle size pirate boat, to be more specific.

“Took you long enough, uh?” In front of him there was a girl, not much older than Mal and Evie, with a dangerous looking sword pointed towards him.

“We couldn’t take him right away, we didn’t want any problems with that Jay kid, you know what he’s like.” Said one of the alphas that had kidnaped him, passing by his side before stepping into the boat.

“He’s the one I need to kill, Uma?” Standing behind the girl was that son of Gaston, what was his name?

“Nah” Uma turned his back to Ben with a grace twirl “Change of plans, we’re not going to kill him. Yet. Now be good boy and bring Harry to me.”

And with that Uma just turn back to face Ben, who was still kneeling on the ground. She just stared at him, making the situation very uncomfortable for the king. He wanted to say anything but he was tied up and alone and she had a whole crew of scary looking pirates with even more scary looking weapons. So he just waited. Finally, after a long time, he heard a pair of steps approaching him, the son of Gaston and another pirate looking guy. The first thing he noticed, of course, was the hook, so maybe he had an idea of who his father was.

“What the hell took you so long Harry?” Exclaimed Uma, sounding a bit desperate and angry.

“You don’t want to know” Harry responded with a smirk. He approached Ben, and just raised his head using his hook. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Can’t you see it? He’s our ticket to get out of here and finally take what’s ours!”

“And what if doesn’t work?” Harry asked standing up behind Ben, grabbing the ropes and making him stand up too.

“Im sure the crew could think of a few things to with him, don’t worry.” Uma simply answered. “Go tie him in the pole.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

For the first time in his life Ben felt vulnerable. He was scared and nervous. His omega side just wanted to feel the scent of his alpha, but Mal was far away. Hopefully she was looking for him. After a few minutes of just standing there alone Uma came back, and took a sit in front of him, on the floor. She looked just like Mal the first time she put a foot inside of the Auradon Prep.

“There’s no need to do anything you’ll regret.” And for the first time since he arrived to the boat he talked. Maybe he could help her, the same way he help Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. After all, kids weren’t their parents. “We could make an arrangement.”

“I’m the one who makes the deals around here, pretty boy.” She told him, standing up in front of him. “But maybe if you offer something nice I could listen. After all, mom told me to always listen to the desperate people, and you look and smell very desperate.”

“I know you want to get to Auradon but if you let me go I’ll just take you with me” He had already brought villains kids before so one more wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“So now I’m getting invited?” Uma talked back to Ben, laughing on his face. “You could just have taken us the first time, but now you’re just trying to buy my sympathy and it isn’t working.”

“I know I made mistakes in the past but-“

“Sure, just call it a mistake if it makes you feel better, kid. But when you take those four little traitors how do you think the rest of us were treated? You didn’t think about that, right? You just take them into a nice cozy life while we just kept living in this rotten place where you have to fight if you want to live another day!”

By the end of her little, improvised, speech Uma was literally screaming so Harry just take her by her shoulders and drag her away from de prince. Leaving Gil to witch over him while he tried to calm down his captain.

On the other side of the isle Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were trying to figure out where Ben could be. Mal was walking the room around, nervous and angry.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t taken him here!” She finally snapped to her friends.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t just run away from everyone!” Evie talked back, embracing herself on the chair she was sitting in.

Both girls stared a discussion while Jay and Carlos just stare and try to figure out a way to make them calm down. Jay gets the way Mal was feeling, but fighting wasn’t the solution. Not at all. And then it just happened. A rock with a paper attached to it entered the room, breaking one of Mal’s windows.

“What the hell was that about!?” She leaned outside, but nobody was insight. She just screamed and kicked the wall.

Carlos leans down to take the note and starts reading it. Knowing that Mal wasn’t going to be very pleased about that.

“Mal… I think you need to read this.” Carlos told her, lending her the wrinkled piece of paper.

“What’s that?” Mal asked, grabbing the note, starting to read it. “Uma has Ben.”

At the same time, the news of Mal receiving her message were arriving to Uma, who just smile wide and lay back on his chair.

Harry leaved her to rejoice and went outside to take his turn to watch the prisoner. Arriving at the pole he leans down into Gil’s neck and started to bite him softly. Ben turned his head to the side, not wanting to witness something so personal like that. He turned back when he heard Gil’s step in the distance, just to encounter Harry’s face very close to his.

“Doing good, pretty prince?” He said, taking a few steps backwards and resting his back in the wood of the ship.

“I though villains didn’t bond or take mates…” Ben whispered, not looking directly at Harry.

“What? Are you going to take that from us too?” Answered Harry not even bothering to sound angry or exhausted.

“Of course not!” Ben answered back. “It’s just that… Well... I feel bad about Gil…”

“Wait, what?” Harry stand up from his sit with a confused expression on his face. “What the hell are you implying?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Ben quickly responded. He didn’t want any problems with Harry or anyone of the crew. “I just mean that I know what it’s like to be an omega, and its look like being an omega in here is even harder…”

“And how could you know that?”

“Because I’m an omega too.” He simply answered.

Harry, of course, didn’t believe that. The boy didn’t smell like an omega, the hell, he didn’t smell at all, he was like a beta. He approached him and started to inhale into his neck, making Ben feel very uncomfortable. That was something only Mal had done ever in his life.

“Nice try, kid. Nice try.” Said Harry, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“It’s true! I don’t smell like Gil just because I take suppressants.”

“What is that?”

“The suppressants?” he asked, receiving a nod from Harry as an answer. “Suppressants are pills that help you to hide your smell to others. It also makes your heat less hard. Don’t you have them here?”

“Does it look like we have them?”

“Not really…”

“Then there you have your answer, your majesty”

Harry simply just returned to his sit, crossing his legs, his hand resting his head on his right hand. His hook playing with a fishing nest that was lying around the floor.

“Maybe you could convince Uma to come back with me and take both of you…” Finally Ben talked again. It wasn’t fair for the omegas on the isle to not have the right medication and even though he couldn’t help everyone he could try to help Gil.

“What are you talking about?” The prince’s words took all of Harry’s attention. He supposed Ben mean come back to Auradon and even though he wasn’t really fond of the idea of just go and turn into a nice person he understood that he and Gil could have a better life in there. Or at least Gil could walk the streets alone not fearing for someone to come and take him from Harry. “What would you offer that to us? To the people that had kidnap you?”

“Because I know that you’re all just kids. Angry kids. But you’re not your parents… I already told Uma that, but she thinks I’m messing with her or something but… I just want to help.”

A weird silence took over the situation. Harry just kept looking at Ben, while the king couldn’t figure out the expression on the pirate faces. He looked concerned but at the same time it looked like he was really considering into taking Ben’s offer.

“I’ll try to talk to her but… I can’t promise anything.” Said Harry before taking his leave to what Ben supposed it was Uma’s cabin.

While that was happening at the docks Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay had arrived to “Curl Up and Dye” where Lady Tremaine’s granddaughter, Dizzy, worked. Dizzy was the daughter of Drizzela and his mother and grandmother treated her like the way they used to treat poor Cinderella.

She almost screamed of joy when Evie put a foot inside of the shop. She had always looked up to her, wishing for a chance to live a life like hers. So of course when they asked her to lend them some of her stuff to make a few things they would need when meting Uma she said yes with no second thought. She was the kindest girl the four teens ever met, and she didn’t really deserve the life she born with. After finished everything and said their goodbyes the vk’s started to make their ways towards the docks, where Uma was waiting for them.

For their surprise when they finally arrived where Uma’s boat where they didn’t see anyone waiting for them, and that just make the situation even more suspicious. Why would Uma send that threatening note if she weren’t even going to show up. They just stay alert. Mal could smell an omega scent everywhere and that was making her felt anxious because that couldn’t been Ben, right? He used suppressants and they weren’t supposed to stop working just like that.  

Minutes started to pass and they were just becoming more and more impatient so with Mal on the lead they step into Uma’s boat. It was extremely weird that the crew weren’t nowhere in sight considering that Uma usually like to kept her dogs around.

They were just about to reach the cabins area when they heard what’s supposed to be Ben voice but, was that a laugh? Evie, Jay and Carlos stared at each other confused, but Mal wasn’t getting any of that. Uma and Harry could perfectly just make Ben laugh to bring them into their trap and it’s wasn’t going to work that easily. Reaching for Evie’s purse she takes out two of the smell bomb they had made with Dizzy’s stuff. Luckily for them there was a window a little bit open and without a second thought Mal just let the bomb through the windows.

“Mal, Ben’s in there too!” Carlos snapped at her, not believing what she just had done. “You could have waited for us to take him out!”

“Oh my-“

Just before Mal could end talking a bunch of screams just started to fill the room and it just take less than a minute for the door to swing open, letting all the smoke and the smell leave the small space and drift into the air of the isle. Harry and Uma went straight to the railing of the boat, resting their bodies in there, just trying to not puke their guts out. On the other hand Ben and Gil were leaning into the wall with disgusted faces on.

“Hi?” Jay’s voice resounded in the quiet of the night, bringing to them the attention of Uma, Harry, Gil and Ben.

“Of course!” Uma screamed approaching to the vk’s with anger in her eyes. “All of that shit smell of you, Mal!”

“What did you do to Ben!?” She replied with the same anger on her whole face.

Both girls were about to start a fight when Ben, finally recovered from the sickness, put himself between them.

“Mal, wait!”

“Wait for what, for her to kill us all!?” Mal screamed neither of fear or anger. She was feeling too much at the same time, it was confusing.

“She is not killing anyone; she’s coming with us back to Auradon!”

And then everything got quiet. Only the rumors of the waves crashing into the boat could be heard. Mal started laughing, believing that everything was a joke. Because it has to be a joke, right? Ben couldn’t be that out of his mind to even think about give them that opportunity when he had been kidnaped by them.

“I’m not joking, Mal.” Said Ben, crossing his arms over his chest. “They deserve a second chance as much as all of you did.”

“We didn’t kidnap anyone, Ben!” She answered.

“Yes but you did tried to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand. You’re not fully innocent either.”

“Ben got a point, Mal.” Carlos spoke for the first time, leaving Jay’s side and walking towards the king. “We aren’t innocent, and neither are them but we’re all the same after all.”

“If they give you a second chance I think we all deserve one” Uma said. She walks towards Mal, stopping in front of her and reach out her hand. “Im sorry.”

Everyone looks were in Mal now. Did she really could pick now? Could she just not take Uma’s hand and just start a conflict? That wouldn’t be the smartest choice, not really. She understood that Ben just wanted to make some good into the lives of Uma, Harry and Gil but, what if they didn’t really want to? What if at the end everything ended messed up? Mal looked up to Ben. The king had this kind of hope sparkling in his eyes; she couldn’t take this from him. She loved him too much.

“Then I guess welcomes are in order” Mal finally spoke, shaking Uma’s hand with a weird smile on her face. She didn’t trust Ursula’s daughter. Not yet at least. But she need to make this work, for Ben, and we she found herself into his boyfriend’s arms she knew she could survive that.

“We should probably get going now, before someone discovers the limo” Suggested Evie, feeling a little bit embarrassing about disturbing Mal and Ben moment.

What did Ben or Harry told Uma to make her change her mind? She’ll never know but the fact that they were getting out of the isle was the important thing now. Jay got into the driver seat while Carlos sit next to him, grabbing his hand for a moment, and in the back there were the rest of them. Ben was told them everything about Auradon and how they’ll get going to be sorted and all of that stuff. In the end they agree that Harry and Gil would be given the room next to Jay and Carlos, just in case they needed anything, and that also Gil would receive his first set of suppressants, which made Harry pleased enough. Also they would be placing Uma in Mal and Evie’s room the firsts weeks, just to make sure she can adapt well to the school and the people before moving her with another student.

Mal laid on the seat, with her eyes closed, listen to the voice of Ben, Uma and the rest. The isle was getting a small dot in the distance of the evening.  Luckily they’ll never have to come back.


End file.
